The present invention relates to a metalwood type golf club head, and in particular, to a metalwood club head having an improved reinforced outer support system.
The majority of wood type golf club heads manufactured today are made of various types of metals and other suitable materials and are formed with a hosel, a club head body formed by a metal shell having thin side walls and upper crowns, connected to a more substantial or reinforced frontal ball striking face to absorb the impact of a golf ball when it is struck by the club head. Typically, the metal shell is then interfaced or joined with a stronger sole plate to complete the club head. Normally, there is no substantial support means to reinforce the side walls and the thin upper crown sections of a club head. Thus, the overall structure of the club head, with an inner reinforced ball striking face, and thinner unreinforced surrounding outer shell sections do not minimize overall adverse club head feel or distortions that occur when off center ball contact is made.
Furthermore, metalwood club heads currently are being made larger and larger to induce a golfer to purchase a golf club in the belief that the larger heads make it easier to contact a golf ball. Such larger heads have still thinner side walls and are typically made of stronger metal such as titanium and other suitable materials. However, the larger club heads require more surrounding reinforcement means to produce a solid feel and stability at impact for greater accuracy and further distance. Various attempts have been made to reinforce metalwood type club heads, mostly to support the interior of the shell, particularly behind the club face and under the upper crown surface of the club head. Limited success has been provided by these efforts to improve club head stability at impact when a golf ball is struck.
Prior art U.S. patents disclosing various reinforcing systems. U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,399 to Raymont reinforces the rear inner surface of the ball striking face with a honeycomb structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,754 to Zebelean shows a metalwood golf club head having inner reinforcing ribs which extend internally below the top crown and form a bridge to the ball striking face. U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,145 to Schmidt shows a hollow metalwood club head reinforced by an internal metal ridge integral with the front wall and extending longitudinally and downwardly from a central region toward the heel and toe portions of the club head.
My own U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,230, reinforces the interior of a metalwood with a first mass located behind the ball striking face and a second mass under the upper or crown surface of the club head. Another of my own U.S. Patents, U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,279 includes a peripheral weighting and reinforcement system that provides additional mass along the majority of the interface of the ball striking face and the crown of the club head. A metalwood golf club currently marketed by McHenery Metals, shows an outer reinforcing member adjacent the rear surface of the club head.